


Sien

by Sergei



Series: Les mauvaises amours [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Jealousy, Multi, Possessive Behavior
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergei/pseuds/Sergei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce qu'on ne peut pas excuser l'autre éternellement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sien

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit en 2010  
> Mme Biddle ne m'appartient pas

Il frissonne.  
Il n’aurait jamais du faire ça, enfin si mais pas le dire comme ça.  
Et le faire beaucoup plus tôt.

Il le sait pourtant, combien son amant est jaloux.  
Au début il a cru qu’il ne lui faisait pas confiance, ou qu’il ne se faisait pas confiance, qu’il ne se sentait pas à l’aise en sachant que pendant des années lui avait aimé les femmes, une surtout. Qu’il avait été marié, et l’était d’ailleurs toujours.  
Alors il s’est entièrement donné à lui, oubliant jusqu’à son mariage et ses passions entre ses bras puissants. Il s’est offert, entièrement, espérant qu’ainsi son compagnon prendrait confiance en lui, en eux, et cesserait ses crises de jalousies.  
Ça n’a pas marché.  
Il a alors pensé que c’était de sa faute, après tout son amant n’a que lui mais doit le partager avec une femme et sept enfants… Peu à peu il s’est éloigné de sa famille. Il l’aime toujours, bien sûr, et il est toujours présent ! Mais son amant a peu à peu pris la première place. Cela lui semble tout naturel de toute façon, puisque c’est auprès de lui qu’il veut être, vivre.  
Qu’il a la première place dans son cœur.

Et il comprend ses insécurités : il se doute qu’être l’amant d’un homme plus âgé, déjà marié, hétéro de longue date et image même du père de famille obéissant à sa femme ne doit pas être très rassurant ni facile tous les jours. Alors il accepte ses petits caprices et lui pardonne ses crises de jalousie.  
Pas tout de suite : il ne lui appartient pas, tout de même, et il est un être humain libre, et apprécie peu de se faire engueuler, surtout quand il n’est pas coupable ni même responsable. Mais il lui pardonne toujours.  
Après quelques gémissements, une ou deux excuses et une bonne partie de sport de chambre (ou de salon. Ou de cuisine. Mais plus jamais de balcon, ah ça non, la jouissance a peut-être valu le coup mais il ne peut plus croiser Mme Biddle, leur vieille voisine, sans rougir de honte, maintenant).

Mais là il commence à comprendre qu’il s’est peut-être –beaucoup– trompé en interprétant ainsi le comportement de son amant.  
Surtout en voyant son état juste parce qu’il est en retard ; et qu’il était chez sa femme.

Il n’a pas eu le temps de lui dire qu’il vient de la quitter, définitivement, et visiblement l’homme en face de lui ne l’entend de toute façon plus. Ou plutôt n’en a rien à faire.  
Il commence à comprendre que si son amant (son compagnon maintenant. Merlin que ça fait du bien de pouvoir dire ça) le marque un peu trop souvent de suçons, griffures et autres signatures très difficiles à cacher ce n’est pas entièrement parce qu’il se laisse emporter par le désir.  
S’il a un peu trop souvent du mal à marcher droit quand il rentre au Terrier pour le week-end ce n’est pas seulement parce qu’il veut rattraper le temps qu’ils vont perdre.  
Il commence même à se demander s’il n’avait _vraiment_ pas vu que Mme Biddle était dans son salon, s’il n’a _vraiment_ pas entendu le livreur de pizza, s’il a _vraiment_ mis sa main par accident à côté du pop-corn, s’il n’a _vraiment_ pas fait exprès de faire tomber le serveur dans ce bar, s’il ne savait _vraiment_ pas que Harry était dans l’appartement…  
Et il se demande pendant combien de temps il s’est caché l’amère vérité en parlant d’insécurité, de manque de confiance en lui, de maladresse…

Il recule peu à peu en voyant le regard de l’homme en face de lui et en sentant la réalité s’imprimer au fer rouge dans son esprit.  
Pas qu’il ai peur que l’autre lui fasse du mal, non, ils n’a jamais été violent, enfin, pas blessant et jamais en dehors d’un jeu.  
Mais il comprend maintenant que son amant est jaloux. Et extrêmement possessif. Et qu’il n’a sans doute aucune envie d’essayer de changer.

Et c’est mal, parce qu’Arthur n’a jamais aimé la jalousie, il trouve que c’est dégradant et insultant et… Oh oui si bon…  
Si bon !

Finalement il veut bien lui appartenir, si c’est pour encore ressentir ça. A lui et à lui seul.  
Parce que la jalousie c’est mal, très mal. Mais la punition est tellement bonne…  
Au travers de ses cris il se demande une seconde à quel point les réconciliations, une fois qu’il aura pu expliquer à Kingsley la raison de son retard, seront meilleures encore.  
Puis il se contente de replier un peu plus les jambes pour s’offrir davantage.  
Pour lui appartenir un peu plus.


End file.
